A riceball reunion
by XxSakiHurahixX
Summary: The Sohma's and their heroine move to another town, and whats this... Tohru is a soul-reaper! And she has known Ichigo sense they were kids! Whats going on here? Pairings: Ichigo X Orihime and Tohru X Kyo


Saki: Well this is a story me and henta wrote together a longggg time ago. I know it sucks, but its a good memory for me and I refuse to re-write it.

Ichigo: So am I paired with Tohru or what!?

Saki: NO! YOU ARE LIKE HER BROTHER!

Tohru: 'Like my brother?' Ichigo IS my brother!

Ichigo: well... *blushes* not blood-brother but... yeah...

Saki: I do not own anything but my body and these stories...

Ichigo: THATS START!~

* * *

Tohru walked toward the new Sohma house, 'it is getting late at night I just got the new job I applied for in this town, Sohma-kun didn't come to pick me up today and Kyo-kun didn't either. Maybe they fell asleep… or maybe aliens abducted them!' Tohru raced toward the house scared for the Sohma`s. She heard a screech and stopped in her tracks; she turned toward the screech and then heard a little girl scream. 'Oh no someone`s in trouble' she smiled and took her badge out of her pocket, she hadn't used it sense her mom died.

_Start of flashback_

"Tohru you`re so cute!" Tohru hugged her mom she was five years old and was wearing black soul reaper clothes, "thank you mommy!" Tohru reached for the sword on her back and her mom smiled even more, she handed Tohru the badge. "Tohru the head of the soul society doesn't know about you, no one does." Tohru nodded slowly, her being a soul reaper was a secret she could never share. Her mom continued to speak, "they will take you away from me daddy was taken from me too." Tohru nodded, they had told grandpa and everyone else in their family daddy died, but really he was taken. Tohru took the badge and hugged it close then her mom helped her back into her real body.

_End of flash back_

Tohru went to the bushes to hide her body and pressed the badge to her chest, she slipped out of her body and ran toward the screeching. She pulled her sword of her back and held it skillfully, she ran up to the hollow and decided to have a little fun. "You can`t catch me!" Tohru jumped out of the way of the hollows tail as it tried to hit her, she noticed Kyo with a sword a little smaller than her own standing and watching her. "K-Kyo?" She turned and killed the hollow and started to leave, so kyo wouldn't see her. But he ran and came up to her, "who are you?" Tohru noticed it wasn't Kyo, oh. I am sorry I thought you were someone else, she smiled.

(Ichigo's point of view. 3rd person.)

Ichigo stared at the girl, she reminded him of Orihime. She was bubbly, clumsy, and ditzy. He looked at her, "you're a soul reaper?" She nodded, "sort of!" Ichigo went back into his body and the girl stared at him, "yo-you're a so-soul rea-reaper?!" Ichigo nodded and sweat dropped, he had his robes and a sword a couple seconds ago. She turned and ran, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Ichigo chased after her, he looked around and saw her in her human form not a gigi. 'So she has to be a substitute soul reaper.' He thought running after her, he had sent the little girl's soul away before the new girl showed up so he had time to chase her and try to ask her some questions. Up ahead was a small house, She had ran into the house and closed the door. Ichigo ran up and decided to wait a minute before going inside.

Tohru slammed the door behind her and saw Kyo and Yuki at the table, they looked up at her then Kyo shot up. "OH CRAP!" Kyo went up to her, "I am sorry I forgot you had work." She smiled softly then broke into tears she was glad that the curse didn't affect her anymore she hugged Kyo and tears ran down her face. He hugged her back then frowned, "did something happen?" Tohru nodded and pointed to the door and she said "he was chasing me." Yuki jumped up and Kyo did to, "WHAT!?" Kyo had always been closer to Tohru so he comforted her as Yuki walked out the door, "NO!" Tohru yelled Yuki turned shocked, Tohru never yelled. She turned in a whisper, "he is much stronger than Sohma-kun." They stared wide eyed, Kyo found it hard that there was someone stronger than Yuki outside the Sohma family. There was a banging on the door than the boys voice, he opened the door breaking the lock. Yuki stood in front of Kyo and Tohru, the boy gave him a weird stare. Yuki glared at him, "GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" The boy stepped forward, "I need to talk to her about something important." "NO!" Tohru screamed at him, "DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" He blinked in surprise, "Tohru? Is that you?" Tohru blinked in surprise as a bunch of memories came back to her, "Ichi-Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared at his friend, he ran forward. The kid with gray hair got in his way, Ichigo sighed. Then Tohru spoke up, "Yuki let Ichigo go… please." Yuki turned and stared at her, Tohru was staring at him her full lips and her beautiful long brown hair also her deep blue eyes. He walked forward slowly, so did she. She hugged Ichigo and he hugged her back, she spoke. "I am sorry Ichigo I didn't know it was you," he smiled and breathed in the smell of her hair. She was almost in tears her head on his shoulder, Ichigo pulled back. "I haven't seen you in so long." She nodded, "almost ten years now!" The two boys stared at Tohru and Ichigo, one cleared his throat. "Tohru do you know him?" She smiled, "me and mom and Ichigo were all very close!" The other boy with orange hair held jealousy in his eyes, Ichigo smiled and bent down. He kissed Tohru`s forehead and she giggled, "thank you Ichigo for not breaking your promise."

Tohru stared into his deep brown eyes, than they realized the two boys watching them. Tohru and Ichigo blushed pulling away from each other, Tohru held tight to his hand. She turned to Ichigo, "we can talk upstairs in my room." Ichigo nodded and smiled as she pulled him up the stairs, Kyo growled. "Kyo and Yuki please don't ease drop I will be down soon to make dinner!" She ran upstairs and hugged Ichigo closer, "I missed you so much Ichigo." She heard Kyo jump onto the roof like always she opened her door and walked into her room, Ichigo followed. They sat on her bed and Tohru smiled, Ichigo asked a soft question. "Where`s mom?" Tohru sighed, "m-mom died." Ichigo stared in disbelief, "no sh-she couldn't have she was too strong to powerful." Tohru burst to tears and Ichigo felt his own tears drop, "YOU`R LYING!" He ran down the stairs, "YOU'RE LYING TOHRU! YOU'RE LYING! MOM IS NOT DEAD, SHE CAN`T BE!" Tohru rushed down after Ichigo, unaware of Yuki and Kyo in the kitchen. She ran up to Ichigo, "ICHIGO STOP IT YOU KNOW OUR HOLLOW SIDES WILL TAKE OVER!" Ichigo fell to the floor an eerie silence broke out, Tohru backed up. "Oh god no!" She gathered all her strength to break Ichigo`s hollow side`s barrier, "Ichigo calm down mom is still in our hearts." Ichigo looked up at Tohru his hollow mask on, "ICHIGO REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" Ichigo froze, than shook his head Tohru had no choice. "ICHIGO I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Ichigo smirked behind his mask, "I got a lot stronger then the last time you saw me, my strength has multiplied to a very large number." Now Tohru was smirking, "Ichigo I won`t kill you because I love you but I will knock you unconscious." She grabbed her badge and hit it to her chest, her body dropped and she stood with her Zanpakto on her back she grabbed it and pointed it at Ichigo she whispered something and he passed out a gash across his chest she sighed and put her sword on her back again. "I guess I can`t blame him he loved my mom as if she was his mom." Tohru went back into her body, she wiped a few tears. "You two can come out now!" Kyo and Yuki walked out to her from the shadows, "I have a lot of explaining to do" Tohru said.

Ichigo knew he was asleep must likely half dead from one of Tohru`s attacks, she was stronger than any captain. He looked around and saw he was in a memory of his mother`s death, she was trying to calm him down he was ready to kill his dad the man who hit his mother and himself. Ichigo was losing control but his mother wouldn't leave him, he yelled at her to leave she just hugged him and cried softly. His hollow side took over and killed her. Ichigo remembered looking down at his blood soaked hands and the sight of his mother lying limp on the ground, he looked at her. 'M-mom,' he had changed back to his own self, he cried to himself. His dad blamed him which was right, he had killed his own mother who never did anything but love him. He just sat there watching everyone cry over his mom, his mother`s friend had a daughter his age. They smiled at him and took him in to their house, Ichigo then realized he loved them both. He loved Tohru, but he ran away so she wouldn't be harmed by the soul society. If he stayed they would have taken her to be a soul reaper for them, she was a soul reaper just not a normal one. Her mom and dad were soul reapers so she was too the first child to be born a soul reaper, and she had the strongest power at a young age she could defeat a lieutenant in battle and almost a captain. Now she had to be the strongest in soul society, he frowned someone like him couldn't be near someone important like that. Tohru has a hollow side too she couldn't control it any better than himself he looked down as he remembered Tohru killing her dad, Kyoko told him to make sure she thinks soul society took him away so she doesn't lose control. He made a promise to Kyoko, but he remembered something Kyoko told him. He played the rhyme in his head over and over, "your eyes are brown Tohru is meant for you, but with Tohru's eyes blue she won`t know what to do." It still made no sense to him he saw a dark hallway and walked down it, only to emerge on the other side the real world.

Tohru had told Kyo and Yuki everything, she looked down at Ichigo. She held his hand and saw he was waking up, "ICHIGO!" He sat straight up and looked at her blue eyes, she smiled and hugged him carefully because his wound. He didn't seem to care he hugged her super tight and she giggled, "Ichigo you`re going to squish me to death!" "Sorry," he said releasing her, she looked at him sadly. Then he returned the look, Kyoko was dead. They sat on the bed his arm around her shoulder she leaned her head into his chest, she cried and he tried best not to. They fell asleep only to be woken up the next morning by one of the boy from the day before.

* * *

Saki: see? It sucks XDXDXDXD

Ichigo: are you saying that because you added bleach in!?

Tohru: well... the name doesn't really make much sense... I mean...

Saki: Fruits basket makes sense! because tohru is an outcast from the 'fruit' because she is a riceball!

Ichigo: w-well...

Sabastian: My show title makes sense too...

Ichigo: w-well...

saki: *sighs* im going back to writing Yaoi now...


End file.
